RP-Guide: Wissenswertes über das Volk der Draenei
Der Rollenspiel-Guide "Wissenswertes über das Volk der Draenei" wurde am 6. Mai 2010 von Najid von der Nem'Ashirbruderschaft im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Er enthält Informationen und Anregungen zum Draenei-Rollenspiel. Geschichte Die Flucht von Argus Vor ungefähr 25.000 Jahre entstand auf der Welt Argus das Volk der Eredar. Groß war ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten in den Bereichen der Magien und des Arkanen,sowie auch vielerlei anderer Dinge , welche das Leben ausmachen und prägen. Nun dies schien wohl auch die Tatsache zu sein , dass Sie dem gefallenem Titan Sargeras auffallen sollten , welcher in seinem Streben die Galaxis im Chaos neu zu erschaffen nach geeigneten und willigen Dienern Ausschau hielt; Wesen die stark uns fähig genug sind um seine von ihm ins Leben gerufene Brennende Legion zu leiten. Aus diesem Grunde offenbarte sich der dunkle Fürst den 3 mächtigsten Anführern dieser Zeit Archimonde, Velen und Kil'jaeden und versprach Ihnen im Austausch , dass ihm bedingungslosen Gehorsam und die Treue schwören würden unermessliche Macht und niemals enden wollenden Ruhm. Verführt und trunken von der Aussicht auf grenzenlose Macht waren es Kil’jeaden und Arichmonde, zwei der größten Anführer der Eredar zur dieser Zeit waren, welche schon bald den dunklen Versprechungen Sargeras anheim fallen sollten und mit Ihnen ein großer Teil der Eredarbevölkerung. Einzig und allein der alte Velen war es, welcher den verlockenden Versprechungendes Sargeras misstrauen sollte. Schon bald sollte sich dieses Misstrauen bestätigen und Velen düstere Verisionen überkommen, in denen er sich und seine Freunde in einem Meer aus Feuer und Asche wieder finden sollte. Zwar waren sie von großer Macht erfüllt, so wie es Sargeras vorausgesagt und versprochen hatte, dennoch so waren sie zu Wesen von tiefster Bosheit und Verderbnis geworden: Den Man'ari. "Man'ari" bedeutet auf draeneisch soviel wie verdreht, etwas abgrundtief verdorbenes, Falsches und böses Voller Sorge und Verzweiflung über das Schicksal, welches seinem Volke bevorstehen würde, sollte sich Velen daraufhin an den heiligsten Ort der Eredar dem Schrein des Kristalles von Ata’mal zurückziehen um für Erlösung und Rettung für sein Volk zu hoffen und zu beten. Nach einiger Zeit des Betens und als die Lage schon beinahe aussichtlos erschein, erschiendem Propheten ein helles und wohltuendes Licht, welches schon bald Form annehmen sollte und sich als Naaru Namens Ku’re zu erkennen gab. Lange, so sagte Ku’re hätten sie das Volk der Eredar beobachtet und wären nun gekommen um Velen und seinem Volke in ihrer Not zu helfen. Dazu solle Velen , so sagte Ku’re all jene um sich sammeln, welche reinen Herzens seihen und seinen Worten Gehör schenken. Alsbald machte Velen sich auf um all jene zu sammeln von denen er glaubte, dass sie den Tugenden entsprachen von dem der Naaru ihm erzählte. Immer mehr und mehr nahmen die Zahlen Jener zu welche dem Einfluss des Sageras anheim fallen , sollten und langsam aber sicher zu einer unweigerlichen Bedrohung für die letzten noch unverdorbenen Eredar werden sollten. Als die Lage schon aufsichtlos erschien und es um die letzen unverdorbenen Eredar gesehen wäre , zerriss ein riesiges Kristallenes Schiff die Wolken am Himmel. Die Oshu’gun. Ku’re und die Naaru hatten Wort gehalten und im letzen Moment gelang es so Velen und den letzen übrig gebliebenen Eredar von ihrer untergehenden Welt zu fliehen. Inspiriert und geleitet vom gütigen und wohlwollenden Geiste der Naaru, schworen sich Velen und seine Getreuen von diesem Zeitpunkt an aus sich dem heiligen Lichte zuzuwenden und zum Wohle allen Lebens beizutragen, sowie sich vom bösartigem und zerstörerischen Weg Ihrer Man’aribrüder nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an sollten diese Eredar sich Draenei nennen, was in ihrer Sprache soviel bedeutet wie die Heimatlosen. Immer auf der Hut und darauf bedacht , den Häschern der Legion zu entkommen und darauf bedacht eine neue und friedliche Heimat für ihr Volk zu finden, sollten sie nach einerlangen Irrfahrt vor genau 25 Dekaden ( 250 Jahren) auf einer friedlichen und geruhsamen Welt landen , welche sie Draenor taufen sollten , was in der Sprache ihres Volkes soviel wie etwa die Zuflucht bedeutet. Frei formuliert nach dem "World of Warcraft 02: Der Aufstieg der Horde". Christie Golden. Panini Books. 18. Juli 2007. ISBN 3-83321-574-7. Rassen Allgemeines Die Tatsache darin, dass 3 verschiedene Rassen von Draenei bestehen ist drauf hinaus zu führen , dass während des Versuchs des verräterischen Orcshamanen Ner'zuhls von Dreanor zu entkommen mehre Dimensionsportale geöffnet wurden , was schlußendlich durch die freigesetzte Energie der vielen Risse im Gefüge der Welten Dreanor auseinander berstete und zu dem wurde was uns heute als das Fremdland oder die Scherbenwelt bekannt ist einige Draenei wurden dabei vom gewaltigen Schwall jener dieser Energien erfasst und entsprechenden Formen transformiert. Zum Anderen wurde diese Mutation auch durch die teuflischen und finsteren Kräfte orcischer Hexer hervorgerufen, welche diese die Jahre über im Krieg gegen die Dreanei einstzen und das Gesicht dreanor mancherorts für immer verändern sollte. Die Omenai thumb|250px|[[Prophet Velen.]] Leitungsform: Theokratisch aufgebauter Rat, welcher sich aus Vertretern dreaneischer Orden zusammensetzt . Höchste Instanz dabei sind die Naaru und Prophet Velen. Wesen und Geselltschaft Bei den Omenai handelt es sich um die grundlegende und unveränderete Rasse der Draenei , den Draenei , welche ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt als Eredar behielten und den freigesetzen Energien als Draenor zerberstete, sowie den dunklen Mächten , die in der Scherbenwelt unter anderem durch den Schattenrat freigesetzt wurden widerstanden. Die Omenai zeichnen sich vor allem durch ihrem starken Willen und Glauben an das heiligen Licht und ihre Verbundenheit zu den Naaru aus. Siedlungen der Omenai findet man vor allen in den Wäldern von Terrokar in dessen Schoß die Stadt des Lichtes Shattrath sich befindetund auf Atzeroth auf den Azurmythosinseln im Norden Kalimdors , dessen Hauptpunkt das Weltenschiff Exodar ist. Aber auch außerhalb sind noch einige Siedlungen und Stätten aufzufinden , welche von ihrer Anwesenheit künden Zum einen wäre dort der Tempel von Telhamat am Rande der roten Sande der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel und zum Anderen Telredor eine kleine Siedlung im Herzen der Sümpfe der Zangarmarschen. Die Zerschlagen und die Kurenai 250px Die Verirrten thumb|[[Verirrte (Konzept von Glen Rane)]] * Leitung: patriachisch , meist ein dem Stamm vorsitzender Häuptling Wesen und Geselltschaft Die Verirrten stellen das letzte der 3 Draeneivölker da, durch die starke Mutation , welche durch die Mächte der instabilen Portale der und durch den Schattenrat unter anderem freigesetzt wurden sie durch die verdorbenen Energien in Schatten ihrer einstigen selbst verwandelt und pflegen von nunan sich in einfachen Stammesgemein- schaften zu organisieren . Eine weitere interessante Tatsache dabei ist , dass sie einen gewissen Naturkult entwickelt zu haben scheinen , welcher Tiergeistern zu huldigen scheint z.B. der Krähe , wie die Totemgestände beweisen , welche man in den Dörfern des Wildfrennstammes in den Zangarmarschen finden kann. Online-Rollenspiel World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade basierend auf eigenen Recherchen. Glaube Nun was den Glauben der Dreanei betrifft so ist hervorzuheben, dass die Draenei eine starke Verbindung zu heiligen Lichte aufweisen, welches zweifelsohne zum einen Einen ihrer starken Verbindung der aus der verfestigtem Licht bestehenden geheimnissvollen Energiewesen den Naaru besteht , welche durch ihre heilsamen Taten und Werke, den Draenei nun schon seit vielen Generationen über Vorbild und Anleitung seihen sollten. Die Dreanei sehen das Licht als ein Geschenk an , welches jedem Wesen gemacht wird und einen unmerklich dazu bringt Gutes zu tun; eine Kraft , welche allen lebenden Dingen innewohnt , die bestehen. Eine Kraft , welche sich zuerst als einfaches Gefühl zeigt und beständig anwächst , wenn man sie durch postive Gefühlewie z.B Nächstenliebe, Brüderlichkeit , Freundschaft; Aufrichtigkeit und Einfühlsarmkeit nährt. Um es genau auf den Punkt zu bringen könnten folgende Punkte für eine/n Draeneische/n Gläubige/n von äußerster Wichtigkeit sein Das Licht als Quelle allen Lebens Das ewige Licht ist Quelle allen Lebens. Das Licht isteine reine und überirdische Kraft , welche in allen lebenden Dingen besteht und seit Anbeginn der Zeitexistiert. Das Licht wird genährt und gestärkt durch die positivenEigenschaften eines jeden Wesens wie zum Beispiel Güte , Barmherzigkeit, Toleranz, Gnade und Fürsorge . Die Notwendigkeit aller Lehren des Lichtes Alle Lehren des Lichtes sind wichtig und notwendig und bilden alle zusammen Teile eines Ganzen. Da es viele verschiedene unterschiedliche Wesen gibt muss es auch mehre Wege im Lichte geben. Somit trägt das Licht dafür bei, dass dafür gesorgt ist, dass die verschiedenen positiven und heilsarmen Eigenschaften eines Wesens gefördert und ausgebildet werden. Sich allen Wegen des Lichtes offen und tolerant gegenüberzu verhalten und durch das verschiedene angesammelte Wissen zu lernen und zu wachsen wird als Pfad zur Erleuchtung angesehen , welchem nachzugehen ist. Das Ewige Licht ist die Basis allen Geschehens Das etwas geschieht ist durch die Kraft des ewigen Lichtes vorherbestimmt. Wie es geschieht liegt im Handeln und den Taten eines Wesens selbst. Da alles Leben durch das ewige Licht verbunden ist hat jede deiner Taten seine Auswirkungen auf dich selbst und auf Andere. Dinge welche dich als einen dreaneischen Gläubigen antreiben sollten * I. Das Streben nach Erkenntnis und heilsamen Taten * II. Das Streben und Bedürfnis zum Wohle allen Lebens zu handeln * III. Das Streben Frieden , Gleichheit und Gerechtigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten Burning Crusade , Predigt des Großanarchroten Almonen auf der Terasse des Lichts in Shattrath und eigene Interpretationen Orden und Gemeintschaften thumb|Hohepriesterin Ishanah, Oberhaupt der Aldor Der Priesterorden der Aldor * Gesinnung: Rechtschaffen gut, leicht konservative Prägung * Leitung: Einst Prophet Velen, nun Hohepriesterin Ishanah * Sitz: Shattrath in den Wäldern von Terrokar Wappen Datei:Aldor.jpg Die Totenwächter der Auchenai * Leitung: Exarch Maladaar * Gesinnung: einst rechtschaffen gut , durch die Geschehnisse um die Stadt der Toten Auchindon nun rechtschaffen böse oder auch chaotisch böse , obwohl irrgeleitet es mehr trifft . * Sitz: Die Stadt der Toten Auchindon , früher möglicherweise auch die dreaneische Wahlfahrtsstadt Telmor , welche nahe Auchindon lag und im Krieg gegen die Orcs zerstört wurde. Allgemeines 500 Jahre so heißt es wachen nun die Auchenai über die Toten der Draenei , welche ihre ewige Ruhe in der Stadt der Toten Auchindon fanden, bis zu dem Tage an, an dem einer der verbleibenden Teile des Schattenrates , welcher sich in einem Teil der Totenstadt eingenistet hat den Windelemantar Mumur herraufbeschwörte. Da die Beschwörung , dennoch alles andere als planmäßig verlief wurde durch die dabei freigesetzte Engerie Auchindon zerstört und die unmittelbare Umgebung in den südlichen Ausläufen der Wälder von Terrokar in eine graue Aschewüste verwandelt: Die Knochenwüste. Seitdem waren die Totenwächter der Auchenai nicht mehr sie selbst. Immer mehr fielen sie den Kräften der Schatten und des Wahnsinns anheim. Heute vollführen sie allhand nekromantische Rituale. Dazu fangen sie die Seelen der Verstorbenen ein um Ihre Energie untoten Körpern einzuhauchen . Ebenfalls bekannt ist es, das der leitende Exarch und das Oberhaupt der Auchenai Maladaar, efrig darum bemüht zu seihen scheint seine nekromatischen Kräfte zu vermehren und aus diesem Grunde über ein Behältnis verfügt, in dem er die Seelen der Toten gefangen hält um sie zu studieren und für seine finsteren Zwecke zu gebrauchen. Ein weiterer interessanter Punkt stellt der Aufnahmeritus der Auchenai da, in welchem den Lehrlingen des Ordens ein mysteriöser Trank aus Gronaugen, Grollhuftran und Teilen des Vogel Rocs verabreicht wird, der einem ermöglicht die Geister der Toten zu sehen. Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne * Einflussbereich: Sonnenbrunneninsel Quel'danas * Gründungsidee: Widerstand gegen dämonische Mächte Bund gegen die Rückkehr des Dämonenlords Kil'jeaden Wappen: Datei:Zerschmetterte_Sonne_Standarte.jpg Die Hand von Argus Die Shatar thumb|Der Naaru [[A'dal.]] * Gesinnung: Rechtschaffen gut, liberale und offene Einstellung * Leitung: Adal oberster der Naaru * Sitz: Terasse des Lichts im Zentrum Shattraths Burning Cursade Erweiterung zum Blizzard-Rollenspiel WoW Wappen Datei:Shatar.jpg Quellen und Bemerkungen Kategorie:Volk: Draenei Kategorie:Forschungen Kategorie:Nem Ashirbruderschaft Kategorie:Guide